<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一次愛一次痛 by Apcrwp04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892672">一次愛一次痛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04'>Apcrwp04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, masochist jason todd, 受虐傾向!Jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>交往前提:D,Dickjay<br/>在Jason身上簽名（O</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一次愛一次痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC都是我的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    當迪克手中瑞士刀尖端輕滑過他的頸部時，留下的一小道紅痕，讓傑森忍不著的發出動物般弱小的細吟。</p><p>    迪克為他的反應輕輕的哼笑，低下頭允吻紅痕。</p><p>    「要我深點嗎？」</p><p>    他想要更多的疼痛、血液、粗鄙的對待，迪克會滿足他，他的身上一直都有帶著迪克給予他的傷痕，壓在他身上更多不屬於他的傷痕身上。傑森更想要每一寸肌膚都被迪克打上記號。當他掀起衣物或者裸體時，他都能在鏡子中知道自己是屬於迪克的。</p><p>    「拜託—」</p><p>    他渴求著迪克，於是在肩胛骨上他獲得了一口深刻的壓力。因痛苦揚起的脖子狠狠的被迪克的手從後抓住，迪克讓他的脖子維持著無助的角度，朝他的脖頸施加壓力。</p><p>    傑森清透的綠眼還在要求著迪克更多，他的大腿蹭上迪克的腳瘋狂的示意，被綁縛住在背後的雙手不安份的想要脫逃。</p><p>    「噓噓噓⋯別動，不然現在就結束」</p><p>    「拜託—」</p><p>    「照我的節奏，或停止」</p><p>    傑森哼哼叫著不開心的聲音，還是停止自己的身體行為。</p><p>    「對，噢，我可愛乖巧的小翅膀」</p><p>    迪克獎勵似的吻上他，沒有一絲侵掠或者粗暴，像戀人般調戲著他的唇舌。迪克吻的很漫長，兩人之間的空氣都被嘴裡每一寸銀絲所以填滿，直到空氣用盡迪克才退出來。離開前在他的嘴角響亮的啵—了一大聲。</p><p>    他視線無法移開迪克濕潤而水亮的薄唇，眼前的嘴角上揚，開口道。</p><p>    「再一次？」</p><p>    傑森沒有回應，迪克帶著笑容伏倒了他，躺在冰冷的大理石磁磚的廚檯上讓他有點不安。迪克再一次的親吻讓他忘記了這個情緒。</p><p>    對比上一次的溫柔，這個吻顯得有點過於殘暴。迪克出了點力氣向後拉起傑森的短髮讓他必須艱難且被動的接受。在上一次親吻後未被傑森吞落的唾液溢出兩人的接縫處。尖銳的齒間咬下他的嘴。</p><p>    每一口被咽下的液體都戴上鐵鏽味。</p><p>    傑森沒有辦法在保持著停止自己身體的行為，身軀不停的往前想觸碰著迪克。他的唇不停的想依留著侵入者。</p><p>    迪克把拿著的瑞士刀放在他的臉旁，用空著的手壓在胸膛上將他壓回磁磚上，緩緩的脫離他們的吻。</p><p>    欣賞著傑森泛紅著的臉頰，紅腫的雙唇間渴望親吻露出的小小舌尖，及周圍無法分辨主人的且裡頭帶有一絲絲紅線的唾液散落。</p><p>    被拉扯的頭髮而展露出下顎線條及脖頸，讓迪克蠢蠢欲動，於是跟隨著慾望，側著頭朝傑森的因呼吸不停上下移動的喉嚨咬下口。</p><p>    傑森滿足的發出聲音，模糊的要求迪克繼續、更大力。</p><p>    如他所願，迪克咬了他數十次，一次比一次的力道強勁，他感覺到滲出的血液開始滴落，而迪克又再他的傷口上全部舔了一次。</p><p>    瑞士刀再一次的臥在迪克手中，且鬆開了傑森的短髮。</p><p>    鬆開頭髮的手指用力的探進傑森的嘴臉，三根手指頭壓著他的舌頭，迪克優美的藍眼與他緊緊地注視。</p><p>    「別說話，寶貝，讓我聽聽你的叫聲—」</p><p>    瑞士刀的尖端準確的停在跳動的心口上。</p><p>    傑森嗚嗚咽咽的等待被劃下第一刀豎線，彷彿等了一刻鐘之久，直到他的汗液佈滿了全部磁磚。</p><p>    「不要動呀，小翅膀」</p><p>    語落後終於劃下了一刀，深刻感受到鑲入皮膚裡的刀具，力道平均且穩固的疾寫出一道文字。</p><p>    傑森不確定自己是否發出了叫聲，他的周圍無聲一般，只能感受得到刻劃在胸口上的強烈刺痛，緊閉著雙眼讓自己沈浸在其中。</p><p> <br/>
-----------</p><p>　　一開始是傑森提出的要求，在他們一次蝙蝠洞的會合且對練當中，第一次看到迪克使用安全刀具的時候。</p><p>　　傑森想像著迪克若使用著真正的銳利武器的畫面，用那把武器傷害他時，是多麼漂亮。</p><p>　　他想著迪克會戴著真正的柔軟笑容，像他們平時約會時一樣。神采奕奕的藍眼總是治癒著他，裡面會傳達著無數的訊息表示他們之間的互動關係，透過反射看著自己的黑影的佔有感讓他備受滿足。</p><p>　　   </p><p>　　迪克對他的提議感到詫異，但隨即又消失返回到了笑容。</p><p>　　   </p><p>　　「傑伊⋯我不太確定」</p><p>　　「忘掉這件事，我就只是好奇」</p><p>　　   </p><p>　　「不、不，是—是我的問題，我不認為自己可以精準的控制好刀子，我不擅長這些」</p><p>　　   </p><p>　　----------------------------</p><p>　　事實證明迪克在經過一兩次嘗試後就表現優異。</p><p>　　他暈乎乎的掙開雙眼，迪克正在拿著酒精拭布清潔著瑞士刀，他一直很喜歡這個畫面。迪克是個公認的漂亮男孩，一丁點的殘忍事物在放在身上都會成為藝術品。<br/>
　　   </p><p>　　放下藝術品的迪克注意到清醒的傑森，緩緩的將刀身迴身到刀柄之中，關心的問道。</p><p>　　「嘿，還好嗎？」</p><p>　　傑森坐起滿目創夷的身體，他感覺自己的臉和下體濕漉漉的，口水眼淚什麼的在他們進行割來割去的遊戲已經習以為常。但是內褲上頭濕黏的液體大概還是頭一遭。<br/>
　　   </p><p>　　最終將目光鎖定在自己的胸口上，傑森發出感嘆的聲息。</p><p>　　心口上刻痕書寫著迪克的全名，他手指一筆筆的滑過上方的理查德·格雷森。</p><p>　　「再一次？」</p><p>　　傑森提議的說道。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我又好了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>